hdn rebirth 2 locked from history
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: The CPUs were strong but now they are gone and it is up to nepgear to find the god locked in time. Little does she know he is already with her but he will not use his powers. Why? Find out in reading. P.s. first story any help is appreciated. Some hurt\comfurt.
1. Chapter 1

Before time had a name, before anything even existed there was a boy. We know nothing about him, except for his name and that he is the **Boy Locked From History.** His name is Eric. He travels through dimensions and time itself. We call him many things, an angel, a demon, a hero, and a villain. He is in fact all of these and more. As you read his tale no the tale of the beginning and the end, you decide what he is. and you shape our lives. This is our tale unique to every one of us how will they differ.


	2. Hope descends

It all happened in a blur. One CPU dropped after another. This went on till it was only cfw magic and nepgear. Magic had defeated all the other CPUs without a single scratch. "How am I going to win?" nepgear thought. Then as if magic had teleported, nepgear was hit over the head. All she could see was red then nothing.  Three years later, two girls, one a brunette with a black tank top and short combo with an oversized blue jacket. The other a strawberry blonde with a tan-white sweater and a plaid skirt. They were wandering aimlessly hoping to find the CPUs. "Iffy, this place creeps me out can we just be done?" the strawberry blonde asked to the now identified 'iffy'. "I don't know Compa they could be anywher-" iffy was interrupted when she saw the CPUs and the candidate. "There!" she shouted running towards them. Some barely had consciousness whereas others had none at all. Compa raised a tiny white stone in the air. As she did so the stuff that was holding nepgear in place seemed to burn away. "IF...Compa?" the girl said weakly.  Just then a humongous robot appeared. "I'm so bored someone fight me!" he shouted. He then noticed the girls, "you there fight me!" he shouted once again...(man is it just me or does he only have 2 volumes silent or screaming at the top of his lungs) Just then nepgear got up and fought with all she could and didn't even scratch him. "Is that all you got?" the robot taunted. "No I'm going to lose again!? what can I do?" she thought to herself then she saw the sharecite. "HAA!!!" there was a blinding light that blinded(no shit) the robot, but the power coursing through her nepgear collapsed.  When she woke up she was in what she could only assume was her room. As she exited her room she saw IF and Compa. "Gear!" "Ge-Ge!" they both exclaimed. Just then a blinding light filled the room. No one could see except nepgear. What she saw was a beacon of light with a core of darkness falling from the sky. She saw an image of a forest just outside of Planeptune. Just then the light faded. A whistling could be heated as well as a rumble felt. Everyone looked out the window to see almost like a beam of light with wings crash into virtua forest just outside Planeptune.  She didn't know what was going on but she knew what she saw was important. Without saying a word she rushed out to find what had fell. When she got to the forest there were monsters everywhere. As she fought her way through the monsters, she stumbled into a huge crater. She rolled stumbled and tumbled till she hit something at the bottom, when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see an unconscious boy.  This boy had silver hair that covered one eye, he had on a blue jacket with black accents, a red undershirt, black pants, black boots with green laces, white fingerless gloves, and a blue watch with a gold dial, he also looked to be around her age. Nepgear had never seen this boy, but she felt that she knew him somehow.  She then felt a burning sensation in her head. The pain, it was unbearable. She thought she was going to die right then and there. Suddenly she felt a huge surge of energy. "Where is this energy coming from?" she thought. Just then a memory of when she was little came to the forefront of her mind.  **Flashback** Nepgear tripped and skinned her knee deep in a forest. She was crying, she couldn't walk so she called for help. "Help!" she screamed no one answered again, and again she called. When she was about to give up she heard a rustling in the bushes. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the worst bit it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a boy he walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then he noticed her knee. "That must sting pretty bad, huh?" the boy then knelt down beside her, suddenly his hands were covered in fire. He stretched out his hands and touched where she had skinned her knee, she expected a burning pain but it wasn't , her knee was now healed. She looked at the boy and realized what he had done for her, she then blushed and said "Thank you, I have no means of showing my gratitude so please do what you wan-" she was cut off when the boy said "I was able to help that's all the gratitude I need" nepgear then began to blush profusely. What was this feeling in her chest, had she fallen for him already?  **Flashback end** This boy sure did look like him, but she had seen the boy she loved and cared about die in her arms.  The boy then opened his eyes just a tiny but nepgear could still see it.  "Nep...gear" he said. That voice, she would recognize it anywhere. she then burst into tears. "Eric" she cried "Eric its really you" Just then his eyes closed. But she wasn't worried she sensed his pulse.  she the got up and carried him back to the basilicom.


	3. darkness eclipses

**Eric's pov**

Where am I? I remember falling. The dreams of locked time make me recall every painful detail no matter how gruesome.

I remember the tears rolling down her face. "Oh nepgear are you still out there do you still remember me." I said out loud. Then I heard a voice and it said "of course I do silly. After all we were lovers, right" I turn around to find nepgear sitting by the bed I'm in. "Nepgear what am I doing in the basilicom I shouldn't be here I'm just a commoner." I hated lying to her, but I had to protect her from the darkness in my heart of light.

 **Flashback**

It was back when she was still a child, me I have always been ageless, I was created before time began.

Now I could tell she felt something for me. Me I felt a deep bond as well. But then _he_ showed up. I was the embodiment of light. He was the embodiment of darkness. He saw me with nepgear and thought to destroy me from the inside.

One day I had worked up the guts and asked nepgear out on a date. She was speechless, I never realized that she was this adorable.

On our date we went to the forest where we met. It was there my life changed. The darkness had followed us and set a trap.

As nepgear stepped into the clearing a dark mist surrounded her and slowly absorbed her.

As the mist diminished, I saw nepgear with a black tentacle-like object going into her mouth. (Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert ;) I stopped it by putting myself in the way and the darkness became one with me. When all was said and done I lay on the ground, the life draining out of me. The last thing I saw was nepgears crying face. The last thing I heard was her calling my name.

 **Flashback end**

I can let her see what I've become, how many innocents I've had to kill to keep control. I will **NEVER** use my power again lest the darkness escape….I'm sorry nepgear I know how much you must need my help saving your sister as well as the other CPUs.

 _ **L/A/N**_ so what do you think I tried to go for a more serious chapter p.s. if you have any ideas for another oc or some cover art be sure to let me know OK ty


	4. Chapter 4 black ways white intentions

Eric's pov

I had learned how I was found in the crater. Even though I can't use my powers I still decided to help nepgear. We were on our way to Lastation, when we ran into Uni, the CPU candidate of Lastation. She recognized me right away. " who are you?" She had asked the group. I had tried to put the hood on my jacket up but to no avail. "And who are you? Why are you trying to hide your face?" "Eric what's the matter?" Nepgear asked. "Wait a minuet, Eric? Is that you?" I couldn't help but flinch when she said my name. She the walked up and removed my hood. "*gasp* Eric it really is you. Where have you been? What have you been doing!?" "hey uni" was my only answer.

She then smacked me across the face, it had been 997 years since I had last seen her. The slap was followed by a hug. "I've missed you so mu-"

We were then interrupted by CFW brave. "So this is where the Lastation candidate is." He then drew a broad sword and cut uni really bad. "ahh!" "uni!" "who are you what do you want?" "isn't it obvious what I want? I want the death of the CPUs and candidates." "I'll be serious now." Nepgear said as she went HDD. Brave then swatted her aside. "so Planeptunes candidate is here as well. Twice the fun." "Gahh!" they were both about to die.

"who cares what happens to anyone accept my friends right now." I then went and activated my powers and as I did I blacked out.

Demon Eric's pov

"Ah, finally I'm back" I shouted. I had my eyes on brave the entire time. "wh-who are you" brave shouted. "Can't you tell I'm Eric. And I'm going to kick your ass for even laying a finger on my friends!" my voice was deeper than his and I have no mercy so all who I fight die. I had summoned my signature weapons, a golden and a jet black gunblade. We charged at each other and all I thought was "let the slaughter commence". He slashed at me but I dodged. And with 1 strike from my gunblade I had broke his sword. "You done screwed up, bitch, EXE drive; heaven and hell!"

I created 2 portals 1 white and 1 black. A hand popped out of either portal and grabbed brave. I then fired a huge laser out of either gunblade. I then grew an angel wing as well as a demon wing. I then ripped brave apart. (That might be a bit to graphic to go I to detail about.)

After the battle was over , both uni and nepgear ran up to me. 'damn Eric you have some mighty fine women don't screw it up' I thought as they began to speak. "who are you, you can't be Eric." "well I am but I'm not, you see Eric, your lover boy houses a dark secret. He is the CPU locked in time. Thing is he has a demon he must face when he uses his powers that demon is me." After saying that I promptly black out.

Eric's pov

As I woke up I found myself in the Lastation basilicom. "your up, everybody he's up!" uni yelled as everyone came pouring into the room I was in. I was promptly hugged by both uni and nepgear. "Thank you" they said.

L/A/N

What did you think of this chapter. Sorry I have been a little preoccupied lately. Anyways read and review. If you have questions pm me. Also if you have an oc idea or cover picture pm me as well.


End file.
